Naruto: Obsequio de un dios
by Okami shinigami sama
Summary: Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki es un niño olvidado por sus padres Minato Namikaze y Kushina Uzumaki lla que ellos se centraron en sus hermanas Kasumi y Mito que son las niñas de la profecia pero lo que no saben Minato y Kushina que al hacer aun lado a naruto Nacera un nuevo dios


" _**Obsequio Divino"**_

Prologo

 _Era una noche tranquila en la aldea de Konoha, las luces comenzaron a caer en los hogares mientras que algunas personas aún merodeaban por la calle buscando algo con que entretenerse en una noche tan tranquila. Aunque no todos fueron así, lejos de la aldea, en una cueva que estaba pasando por un lugar en el que los niños del Cuarto Hokage Minato el Kiiroi Senko [Destello Amarillo de Konoha] y Kushina Uzumaki, matriarca de una vez temido Clan Uzumaki, también conocida como Akai Chishio no Habanero [Habanera Sangrienta] y Jinchuriki del temido Kyubi no Yoko [Demonio de Nueve colas]_

 _Los niños estaban naciendo y fueron recibidos por la esposa del ex Hokage_ _ **Hiruzen Sarutobi**_ _El primero en ser un niño rubio de ojos azules_ _ **Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki**_ _La segunda en nacer fue una niña de pelo rojo de ojos Violetas de nombre_ _ **Kasumi Namikaze Uzumaki**_ _la tercera es una niña pelirroja de ojos azules de nombre_ _ **M**_ **ito Namikaze Uzumaki** _casualmente los tres niños tenía tres marcas en forma de bigotes en ambas mejillas_

 _ **Desde aquí todo sucede igual que el anime hasta el momento en el que Minato prepara el sellado de Kurama**_

 _¡_ _ **No lo puedo permitir Me Niego**_ _! - Exclamó con fuerza una angustiada y cansada Kushina. No necesito permitir que sus hijos sufrieran el infierno al que Minato quería exponerlos._

 **-Minato-** Lo Siento Kushina pero no tenemos otra alternativa fueron las palabras que salieron de su boca

NOOOO- Fue el grito que dieron Kushina y Minato al ver como el Kyubi atacaba a sus hijos, ambos se habían congelado y tenían por saltar cuando se veía una cúpula de chakra con su ataque, con una mirada de parte de Minato, Kushina asintió y reforzó sus cadenas con tal de detener al Bijuu, que no era todo lo que podía hacer, que era demasiado débil pero por suerte la mejor fue la distracción por una gran bola de fuego que le impactó en el "rostro" e inmovilizada por Jiraiya y Gamabunta . Entonces Minato se dispuso a terminar su cometido.

 **-Shiki Fujin-** Exclamó antes de que el espectro mar generado a su espalda era el **Shinigami El dios de la muerte**

 **-** ¿para que me invocaste Humano? Exclamó **El Shinigami** algo fastidiado por haber sido invocado

\- **Shinigami-sama!** Dijo Minato respirando algo cansado quiero que divida el poder **Yin** Y el poder **Yang** en mi dos hijas y el alma del Demonio en mi hijo

El shinigami hizo lo que le pidieron pero el Shinigami vio en un resplandor como seria la vida del rubio menor y solo pudo esbozar una sonrisa y darle un pequeño obsequio por el sufrimiento que le hizo pasar a sus padres y le dio un poder inigualable que lo dominó los 5 elementos y un dojutsu parecido byakugan, el sharingan combinado con el rinnegan

 **¡Ya está Hecho Humano!** Dijo el shinigami

Entonces minato se acercó rápidamente a ellos y aplicó el Sello de Ocho Trigramas en los tres. Una vez listo voltio viendo al mismísimo **Shinigami** frente a él.

 **-Estoy listo-** dijo Minato Con un tono de tristeza en su voz al saber que no volvería a ver a su esposa y sus hijos

 **-Tienes suerte Humano -** dijo el shinigami con una sonrisa Como estoy de buen humor Humor perdido la vida pero si me vuelves invocar no correras con la misma suerte

Minato solo pudo sentirse en shock y Feliz al saber que no iba a morir y que podría estar con su familia y ver crecer sus hijos Y le dio las sangrías al shinigami

El shinigami solo se desvaneció con una ancha y perturbadora sonrisa

En ese momento llegó el ex hokage con un gran número de ninjas y ambus

 **¿Te encuentras bien minato?** Dijo preocupado el ex hokage

 **-Si** estás **bien -** contesto minato pero tenemos que llevar al hospital a Kushina y amis hijos

Minato cargo a Kushina en sus brazos en modo nupcial mientras que los ambus cargaban a los tres pequeños

Minato se encuentra en el hospital en una habitación donde estaba durmiendo Kushina de repente la ventana se abrió y se bajó de un salto se desperto rapidamente con un brazo en la mano poniéndose en posición de batalla

 **A eres tu sensei!** Dijo minato con un alivio pero por qué no entraste por la puerta

Sabes que ese no es mi estilo- dijo jiraiya

-Que sucede? -Pregunto minato

-El Gran Sapo Sabio a recitado una profecía- Dijo viendo como su estudiante se tensaba.

-Que es lo que dijo? - Pregunto.

-el dijo:

Nacidas del Relámpago Amarillo y el Remolino sangriento  
Crecerán Rodeado de Hojas  
Ellas guiarán al mundo de paz, solo se cumplirán en esas, que  
heredarán la voluntad del Remolino  
Aquellas que sean la esperanza del mundo, que traen paz, aun abriendo, las, sombras, con, su, aura, rojiza, iluminarán, hasta el rincón mas oscuro

Eso fue lo que dijo el gran sapocito Jiraiya

Las niñas de la profecía son mis hijas, precursores de Minato

Yo también concluí en lo mismo cuando escuche las palabras del gran sapo - contesto Jiraiya

 **-Empezar a entrenarlas cuando tengas una edad -** dijo Minato sensei podrias ayudarme en sus entrenamientos

 **-Claro que si-** dijo jiraiya esbozando una sonrisa

 **Espero que lesguste es mi primer fanfic y si tienen algunas ideas para el fanfic haganmelas saver bueno esto estodo por ahora**

 **Att:okami shinigami sama**


End file.
